The present invention is directed to electric motors, and more specifically to a motor having improved operational efficiency, as well as compressor assembly employing that motor.
Electric motors are widely utilized for providing increased functionality in many devices in current use. There are a variety of motor types available to suit electrical drive power needs. AC induction motors and DC motors are the most common, but other motor designs such as synchronous, switched reluctance and permanent magnetic motors are used in various applications.
While several applications are contemplated for the present motor, such as appliances, the present motor is preferably intended for use with compressor and pump assemblies and related equipment. Suitable applications for such motors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,107,872; 2,560,560; 3,686,524; 5,231,917; 6,005,321; 6,762,531; and 7,081,698, all of which are incorporated by reference.